Ran Sama
by Nibelheim
Summary: Warning, adult content. Ran Yakumo has always been a very well respected Youkai of high standing, however every person has a side to them that they do not openly share. In Ran's case, it is her secret desire for her younger Shikigami, Chen.


Ran Yakumo was waiting in a neighbouring room, tapping her foot impatiently. Her many golden tails twisted themselves around each other in annoyance. It had been almost an hour without a fix and she was starting to show signs of withdraw symptoms. She needed it, and fast. However Chen had not yet left to go on the errands that Ran had so carefully prepared beforehand. _Come on Chen she yearned, leave the room already._

Chen yawned, scratching behind her ear with one outstretched hand. She gazed around for a while, daydreaming happily before hopping up off the floor and stretching with her arms raised high. She left through the sliding door which had been left invitingly open. Ran waited a few moments, careful not to let her lust get the better of her. She had managed to endure this long so a few more moments wouldn't hurt. Ran listened patiently for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard. Carefully, she entered the room and with one wave of her hand, the doors flew closed.

Ran started to drool with anticipation. Her prize was right below her on the floor. Chen always groomed herself and left scattered hairs of various types all over the place. For most home owners this would be an annoyance, but Ran savoured the sweet smells and textures. Ran crouched down and rubbed her hands over the floor searching for that wonderful feeling, that slightly ticklish sensation that she longed for.

_Ah, here you are._ Her hair shot up on the back of her neck. She sat up on the knees and examined what she had found. It was a series of long back hairs. Ran wore an expression of pure ecstasy.

This was her daily treat, and she intended to enjoy herself. Lady Yukari was 'busy' with her usual activities and Chen should be gone for a good while yet. Ran moved the hairs delicately between her fingers, watching them move for a moment before raising them up to her nose. She sniffed the pungent scent which was still as strong and fresh as if it had been Chen herself.

Ran's mind started to overheat, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her vision blurred. Chen's scent always had this effect on her, it drove her wild. Yes, Ran was a noble and respected figure in the Yakumo household but she still was a powerful animal youkai and as such had needs of her own that all too often went ignored. Her mistress took little heed of her wants while Chen was far too innocent to notice her yearning looks. It was hard to stand it sometimes, having to ware the mask of an elegant lady as she went about her daily duties while secretly feeling on fire inside. She craved a release. Any release!

_Ah, Chen._ The thought of her dear sweet Chen pulled her mind back to the collection of hairs held aloft in her hand and the perfume like smell that radiated from it. She licked it, once, twice. Then, unable to hold herself back any longer she placed the bundle in her mouth and started to chew, lovingly rolling the hairs around in her mouth with her tongue.

Ah, thank you for today's meal, she thought blissfully as she rolled around the floor in complete heaven while breathing heavily. Her many tails started to beat the floor with a mind of their own as their master hit the tip of release. What would people think if they knew Ran Yakumo did such lewd things? They would surely call her names. She might even lose her position in the household.

No, don't catch me, don't look at me. Ran rolled to her side, searching for any more stray hairs, madly using her keen sense of smell to track down any trace, any snippet of her sweet beloved Chen. Her nostrils flared, sensing a large patch of hairs located by the wooden dresser. She crawled over to it on the floor, not even bothering to act like anything other than a fox in heat. Ran was always the dignified one, always the one to look up to, the one that was so composed at all times. However Ran had another side to her. This side of hers was filled with an animal desire, to seek out her own pleasures, to indulge herself in any way that her mind saw fit. Forgotten was her position. Only uncontrolled wanton desire remained.

She reached the dresser. The fragrance was seeping out of the top drawer. Ran reached up, and opened it, almost ripping it out from the unit in her haste. Inside was a number of beauty items. Earrings, powders and perfume decorated the insides. But none of that was of interest to Ran, these items were not the source of that strong alluring scent. Her heart skipped a beat when she laid her eyes on Chen's hair brush, fresh from this mornings grooming session.

"Ah, I shouldn't be doing this," Ran said to herself even as her hand reached for Chen's precious hair brush. The hand didn't stop, her passion proving stronger than her rational mind. She grasped the brush, holding it in front of her face for a fleeting moment, inhaling her Shikigami's luscious aroma.

That was it, that's all it took to drive her into a uncontrollable frenzy. Her legs, trembling, finally gave out and she fell to the lavishly carpeted floor. Ran hiked her robe up with one hand while turning the brush around in her mouth, tasting Chen's heavenly flavour. Reluctantly, Ran removed it from her mouth and moved it down her body, slowly. Her nipples were standing on edge as she passed her full heaving breasts. They rose up and down along with Ran's laboured breathing, straining in their cloth restraint. Ran cried out in surprise as the bristles tickled her tummy and bellybutton on its relentless journey downwards. She giggled, letting the sensations wash over her. At last, the brush reached her most private place and without any more delaying, Ran started rubbing her soft light blue panties with the hairbrush, working it around in a circle, then increasing the speed. She almost reached a climax before slowing the rhythm down again. _No, it wouldn't be good to cum straight away._

_I must take my time and satisfy myself fully, otherwise I will have to last another whole day before I can come up with an excuse to have Chen leave on an errand._ Ran's pussy was already leaking juices allover the place. Her panties were soaking wet. She removed them, sliding them seductively over her shapely legs and golden tails before flinging them across the room. Her hands were now slick with her musk. Ran sucked her fingers clean, placing them one by one in her mouth, giving them a tongue bath. She imaged they belonged to Chen, that she was licking her slender little digits clean one by one. "Ran-sama, that tickles", she would say as she looked up at you with those innocent eyes, making your heart melt like warm butter.

"Oh Chen, you're such a sweet child. Now, just hold still and let mother take care of her little girl."

Ran suckled her fingers like a newborn, making naughty sounding slurping noises while she clumsily tried to remove the rest of her clothing. Her chest was tight, her body hot and sweaty. I'm so hot! I can't breathe! She extended one sharp nail with which she used to cut the tight cloth binding her firm breasts to her body. As soon as Ran had cut halfway through, the fabric no longer had the strength to hold her considerable bosom. It snapped, causing her breasts to spill out and jiggle alluringly while at the same time flinging beads of sweat into the air, almost like it was raining.

_Ah, that's much better, I can breath again. But I'm still so hot. I'd better remove the rest of my garments._

And so Ran lay on the floor, completely naked. Panting like a young puppy yearning for its mothers attention. Her hands fell to her chest, teasing her inflamed nipples, massaging her enormous mounds of flesh with her hands like a baker would knead dough.

This continued on for a good amount of time as she rubbed herself in indecent places, imagining the things that she would do to Chen if only she had the courage to do so. Ran wasn't thinking about how much time had elapsed as she was enjoying herself far more than she had in ages.

Her hand was working her clit playfully, giving it the tender touch that she so sorely needed. Her lustful moan and yelps filled the room as she came closer and closer to release. Ran's twin pointed white hat rolled off her head as her torso jerked and spasmed before falling behind her, exposing her long furry ears. All this time she kept the firm image of Chen in her mind, her sweet smile, her cute little red outfit, the way she gleefully played and hid in her forest of tails. It always excited her when Chen rolled around between her tails. Ran always closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling feeling as Chen navigated around the insides of her masters expanse of bushy appendages. They were especially sensitive to touch, though she made sure that innocent little Chen wasn't aware of this fact. It would ruin some of the thrill for her.

Her head fell back, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and onto the edge of her flushed cheek. Then she cried out in joy as a torrent of clear fluid flew out of her moist pussy, showering the plush carpet. Ran came harder than she could remember, squeezing her eyelids shut and calling out Chen's name in her mind as she hit the peak of sexual pleasure. Her tails shot up ramrod straight, like a pin cushion. Ah, that's the feeling I crave. That was what I was waiting for all this time. But a little part of her knew that the real thing would be a whole lot more satisfying and also a lot more dangerous. Wasn't danger meant to be exciting though? No, she couldn't betray her tender little Chen's trust like that no matter how much her heart ached for her.

Ran lay on her back, gasping for air, her chest elevating up and down as she tried to lose her breathlessness. Her gaze wandered the room, absent-mindedly thinking about how much work it would be to clean up after herself and get the place smelling normally again. As her golden eyes brushed across the stained carpet she spotted Chen's hairbrush on its side, laying invitingly alone on the floor. The same item that had sent her into her little uncontrolled outburst. Her mind raced with the moral dilemma. Did she dare? No, that's one step too far, but she still couldn't tear her eyes away. She had become totally transfixed on this simple object and nothing in this strange land could tear her gaze away.

Grasping the hairbrush firmly, Ran practically limped over to the dresser, such was her sense of anticipation. Her head was still throbbing madly. You'd think that this would have been enough, but I want more. Oh, I'm such a distasteful Youkai. She opened the top draw which she knew contained some of Chen undergarments. Ran wore a wicked smiled as her hands pulled out a pair of Chen's panties. They were of the purest white, with little green carrots spaced at random. _Oh, so cute and innocent, as expected of Chen._ Forgive me, Ran thought as she spoke a few incomprehensible words. Suddenly the hairbrush rose into the air. Ran was directing it with her mind and the thing that her mind desired most at the moment, the brush was now compelled to carry out. It moved behind her, searching for its masters sweet spot, pushing past her nine bushy tails in search. Finally the bristles rubbed against her blond pubic hairs, almost as if it was teasing her, denying her.

Ran tensed up, waiting. _Come on, please hurry up._ At last, the brush found the opening to Ran's wet pussy and without any further ceremony, plunged itself into her at full force. Howling in gratification, Ran caught sight of herself in the large mirror that sat atop of the dresser unit. She was huffing and wheezing, her skin slick with sweat, her crotch wet with her own juices which formed a large puddle beneath her. Rather then the shameful thoughts that had gone through her head before, now she just simply smiled. Yes, this was the face of Ran Yakumo. Her true face, the face of a dirty loose woman.

The hairbrush dildo could read its masters thoughts and started working itself in and out of her, slowly at first before speeding up, building up a crescendo. Ran's body jerked as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Faster, harder! The hairbrush once again carried out its masters orders. Ran's hands clutched the desk, her sharp nails digging long grooves into Chen's dresser. Without realising it her inner beast was being released as Ran lost control. Her mind was growing numb at the intense sensations that flowed through her body. _Ah, almost there!_ _Keep on touching me Chen!_ She almost pleaded for the hairbrush to keep going even though it would never go against its master. Would Chen ever go against her? Would she do anything her master requested?

In her left hand lay Chen's panties, now torn and partially shredded by Ran's wild antics. _Ah, I'm so sorry Chen._ Moving the panties closer to her face, Ran had to concentrate so as not to drop them as the makeshift dildo continued its work. Her shapely body shuddered at the electric feelings coursing up from between her well toned legs. She held out the delicate panties in both hands, leaning heavily on Chen's dresser, jerking each time the brush pounded into her cunt. A steady knock on wood could be heard every second as Ran rocked her body back and forwards in a rhythm, the dresser knocking on the floor in the same instant. Some drool fell onto the smooth polished surface, and was quickly smeared by Ran's wondering hand, searching for support. _Ah, that's something else that this dirty servant will need to clean up._

Ran could smell her Shikigami's musky aroma on the fabric. It was faint as this was a fresh clean pair but it was still there, still alive. The essence that drove her giddy with a single smell. Sometimes, when she was busy with her cleaning duties, she would sometimes linger in the laundry room. Everything had to be done by hand as Lady Yukari preferred a more traditional home without the time saving devices used by the humans. Ran would never dare disagree with anything her master said but she was glad that this was the case as it meant that when it came time to wash the laundry, she would have all the time she desired to savor the mouthwatering banquet on offer. She would intricately lay out all the freshly worn, dirty treasures out on the nearby oaken table. Socks, shirts, hats and the most sort after items of them all, bras and panties. Then, taking whichever piece took her fancy, she would sniff the sweet musk and give the item a good tongue lashing. That was the most effective way to clean delicates, she found. First she would loving lick the outer areas, taking great care on any stains that may be present. After that came the inside, particularly the silky gusset.

Lost in her fantasy world, Ran did not hear someone approaching down the outside hallway until they were right near the door. The pointy fox ears on the top of her head shot up and angled towards the source of the disturbance, sudden panic showing clearly on her face. Still she was reluctant to stop as she hadn't reached climax yet and had been so very close. Her breathing came in short pants as she listened. The footsteps grew ever louder. Ran scrambled to her feet, using her magic to float her clothing towards her while simultaneously clearing up the room and returning Chen's items to their respective homes. Ran was still horny and afraid at the same time, horny from her immoral antics in her Shikagami's room and afraid at the fear of discovery. Or perhaps the fear excited her as well?

As a result her usual flawless magical control suffered greatly from her heated state of mind and several objects collided in mid air. She cursed under her breath.

There was a knock at the door. Ran froze, sweat dripping from her brow. The hairbrush slipped out of her pussy with a wet slurping sound and clattering loudly to the floor, shattering the silence. The Kitsune's heart twisted into knots.

"Ran-sama?" came Chen's youthful voice from the other side of the door.

"Is that you Ran-sama? I can feel a familiar spirit inside my room. Can I come in?"

Ran frantically pulled her garments over her head and buttoned herself up with one hand while the other clumsily directed the objects still flying around the room, like a carnival.

"Ahh, y-yes Chen," Ran blurted out. Her mind searching for words, for something to keep her out of the room for a few more moments.

"I've almost finished cleaning your room. Don't open the door just let."

Chen waited impatiently outside, twiddling her thumps together, her twin tails beating between her legs.

Chen stared up at her door which had a wooden sign that displayed her name in large red lettering. It had been a home-made gift from Ran-sama. That filled her with warmth and unable to wait any longer, Chen gently pushed open the door in order to surprise her loving master and without further ado, leaped inside.

"Ran-sama, Ran-sama!" she called, clearly excited, perhaps expecting a surprise.

Ran was trying desperately to straighten her robes, one hand running through her hair in a effort to make herself more presentable. Chen ran towards her master and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing tightly. Rubbing her head in between Ran's breasts with much enthusiasm.

_No, don't touch me there, Chen. I haven't recovered yet. I didn't get to..._

Chen stopped her frolicking, her curious little nose sniffing the air. She looked up at Ran with those adorable little eyes, a confused look on her face. Ran wasn't her usual elegant self. Her hat was off center and her hair was messy and slick. Her face was red and sweaty and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Her clothing was creased and looked dishevelled and a strange aroma was radiating off of her.

"You smell funny Ran-sama."

Ran looked down at her cherished little helper and sighed. "You shouldn't say something like that to your master Chen."

Chen looked at her hands and twiddled her thumps together. "I'm sorry Ran-sama. I love you!"

Ran's heart skipped a beat and she smiled, a warm motherly smile. Chen was always so honest, so sincere. She reached a hand down and began to gently stroke behind her ear. Chen giggled and squirmed, rubbing against Ran, her knees pushing between her legs.

"C-Chen..!" Ran gasped. She was still in heat and hadn't had the chance to relieve her pent up frustration and here now was the object of her obsession, stroking her, massaging her, saying that she loved me.

"You're so soft Ran-sama." Did Chen know what she was doing? No, of course not. That's impossible, but even as she thought that a haze was clouding over her mind. She wished this moment would last forever, just herself and Chen, locked together in a loving embrace that no one could break.

With her other hand she pulled Chen closer to her, and looked down at her. Chen was still nestled in between Ran's breasts. With loving tenderness she placed a hand under Chen's chin and lifted her head so that they were staring at each other. Chen looked up, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"What's wrong Ram-sama? You cheeks are all red. Are you unwell?"

"No, I'm quite all right Chen. Say, do you...," she hesitated for a moment, still stroking behind Chen's ear. "Do you, love me?"

"Of course Ran-sama, you're my favourite person in the whole world!"

Ran still continued to softly fondle behind Chen's ear as her other hand holding Chen to her body tightened in anticipation. How far should she take this?

"S-so, would you..," her voice broke mid-sentence. Ran cleared her throat. "Chen, we have always been close, but would you like to take the next step in the relationship between master and Shikigami?"

Chen looked puzzled. "The next step Ran-sama? But we are already so close. You're like a mother to me!"

_Ah, that's what I thought. Would you ever think of me as anything other than a friend, as a motherly figure. I'm a woman too, with needs you couldn't understand. Perhaps I should help you understand. After all, isn't that what a guardian is for, to help you take your first steps?_

"We can be so much closer Chen, you and me. There is so much I want to say, so much I want to do. Just say yes, please," she almost begged. Ran yearned for this, her inhibitions had left her, it was finally going to happen. Holding Chen's beautiful face in both hands she gazed into her beautiful orange eyes as if they were the only two Youkai left in Gensokyo before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. Ran almost kissed her again, just to experience the taste once more but held herself back, waiting longingly for her answer.

"Well, I don't quiet understand, but if Ran-sama says so then it must be something good!" she replied with youthful enthusiasm, her sweet lips mouthing the words almost in slow motion as it appeared to Ran.

Ran's entire mind was set aflame, her nine tails whisked around and beat the floor one after the other and her face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

She closed her eyes and without saying a word, pushed herself onto Chen, using her larger size and strength to drive Chen onto the richly decorated rug beneath. Chen was surprised at the sudden action without any warning and opened her mouth to say something but Ran simply closed her own mouth around Chen's and gave her the most passionate deep kiss imaginable. Her hands closed around Chen breasts, enclosed as they were in her cute red dress, and began to painstakingly massage each of them in turn. Ran could feel vibrations coming from Chen's delicious mouth, words that couldn't escape her tight embrace. The movements only served to excite her further. She slipped her tongue into Chen's mouth, exploring every knock and cranny on offer, rolling over the archway, tasting her luscious saliva.

Chen was struggling a little but that was to be expected. The poor little thing was probably overwhelmed with the mixed feelings coursing through her body. Ran opened an eye for a moment as their mouths continued to interlock, to catch a glance of her dear Chen as her master took her first kiss. Even in this state she was still so pure, her cheeks rosy red, her adorable little nose twitching.

Ran finally released her Shikigami from her long deep kiss and sat upright, straddling Chen with her well toned thighs on either side of her. Chen took in large lungfuls of air, as if she had just come up for air after sea diving. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress, looking up at her master with a look of total astonishment.

"What are you doing, Ran-sama?"

Ran licked her lips, which were soaked with mixed saliva. "What am I doing? Why, I'm showing affection to my number one Shikigami."

As if to illustrate that point, her fingers grew in size, her long nails thickened and widened, she grouped around Chen's chest before ripping that part of her dress from her body, exposing her little breasts encased in a plain coloured green bra. Chen yelped like a helpless pet. At a thought, Ran returned her hands to normal, reigning in her animal appearance but not her craving desire.

She hovered over the newly exposed area, drinking in the sight before her. Chen's skin was a healthy white colour, as smooth and perfect as one could hope for. Her nipples could be seen beneath her bra, poking upright despite herself, her chest rising and falling in a rapid beat. Ran lifted the bra up, revealing the most beautiful pair of breasts she had ever seen.

"Please, stop Ran-sama," but her pleading words fell on deaf ears. The sight of Chen's soft tits had bewitched Ran, and nothing said could snap her out of it. She leaned over and traced her finger around the outside of the breast, steadily inching closer and closer to the nipple. Sweat beaded down her cheeks as Ran went along, forming a clear necklace as it dripped under her chin. Chen was moaning at the touch, the feelings washing over her new and frighting. When Ran's finger reached the nipple, she flicked and teased it, rubbing it with care and attention before she moved her mouth forward and started to suckle it like a baby.

Ran was more like a fox then ever. It was like she had overpowered her prey and was now taking her time devouring her from the tips of her feet to the hairs on top of her head. She rolled the nipple around in her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. She flicked it, enjoying the soft whimpering sounds escaping Chen's lips as she did so. When she was finished, Chen's breasts had been glazed with a find coating of her masters drool. They shone in the light flooding in from the window. Chen couldn't take it anymore, the touching, the kissing. She tried to struggle out from under Ran, squirming and kicking out but Ran was much too strong for her.

"Please," she said in a soothing tone. "Behave yourself." And with that, Chen felt her strength drain from her, her arms pinned to the floor with some invisible but irresistible force. Ran tutted but her loving smile was evidence that she found this behavior cute and endearing.

"There, that's better. I didn't raise you to be this naughty Chen. Now please," her smiled widened, "try to enjoy yourself."

"Ran-sama...," Chen breathed softly, her twin tails wriggling nervously. Ran grabbed the closest tail and held it in front of her as if to examine the rough furry texture. The tail was trying to worm itself free of her grasp, black and warm to the touch.

She licked her lips and placed the head of Chen's tail in her mouth and started to suck on it like it was refreshing ice cream on a hot summers day. Her head bobbed up and down in a steady motion, taking in more of the appendage then backing up and repeating the process. Ran gagged a little as it pushed itself against the back of her mouth. The black hairs tickled her throat but it wasn't unpleasant and only served to increase her pleasure.

Ran slid the tail out of her mouth with an audible pop. Chen sighed with relief until she started licking down the side, admiring the midnight quality and relaxing feel as she went along. This went on for some minutes, sucking and licking until Ran finally let it go, the tail turning limp and falling, as if spent. Ran giggled, enjoying the heaving sight of Chen totally exhausted. "Is that how you cats clean yourselves? I can help you with that Chen, whenever you like. Its my duty to look after your needs after all."

Ran's mouth of full of cat hairs by this point. She chewed on them like they were the best meal of her long life, relishing the bitter taste before swallowing them down with a loud gulp. _Ah, what a lovely snack, but I'm still hungry. Oh well, better move on to the main course._

Ran extended one fingernail, licked it with a mischievous expression and with careful grace, pierced the outside of Chen's dress at the midriff. Then she lowered her finger, cutting the dress like a knife through butter. The cut material fell to either side of Chen, displaying her fresh young legs and childish pokeadot panties. Ran backed up a little to admire the view. She looked like a predator eyeing her quarry, scrutinizing every part of Chen's defenceless body. Her eyes travelling across Chen's succulent form, steadily working themselves upwards until the two locked gazes.

"Ran-sama, please stop this," Chen pleaded. "Its strange, you're making me feel strange. I don't like it."

"You will learn to like it Chen. Trust me. You can trust me can't you? After all, I have looked after you for this long and would never hurt you. Not you, my darling little assistant."

Chen's feet twitched, as she realised that her attempt at reasoning had fallen on deaf ears. Ran didn't miss the gesture, and crouched down behind the offending foot.

"What's this Chen?" she asked in mock surprise. "Did you twitch at the thought of your master servicing you, to cater to your every need?"

Tickling the backs of her feet, Ran continued.

"You're so naughty, Chen. I must punish you."

Chen's face tightened up, struggling to hold herself in while Ran caressed her feet. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Her face contorted in discomfort and soon she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"P-please stop, Ran-s-sama.." she managed to say in between her laughing fits.

_If she reacts to that this strongly, then how about this?_ Ran lend forward and stuck the tip of her tongue out, inching forwards, drool flowing from her mouth until she made contact. The wet, cold feeling sent the hairs up on the back of Chen's neck, the shock made even worse when that same wet feeling started to move on the surface, along her toes and all over the backs of her feet. When she looked down her body, all see could see were a pair of fluffy ears set atop a head of pure golden hair bobbing up and down near the end of her legs. Ran looked up, caught her gaze and winked before she plopped the big toe in her mouth, sucking it for all she was worth, like it was fried tofu.

Chen cried out, her throat was starting to ache from the hysterical laughter. She raised her voice in one last desperate plea.

"S-stop it, Ran-sama!"

And it did stop in a fashion, only to be replaced with the same feeling running up her legs instead. Ran was now salivating her way towards Chen's crotch, leaving a glistening trail in her wake. Her tongue inching its way along Chen's creamy thighs. Ran rubbed the thin martial covering Chen's pussy with one outstretched finger, paying special attention to the outline of her little rosebud. One finger became two as Ran picked up the tempo and rubbed Chen's pussy until a damn patch appeared in her underwear. Chen's cries filled the room, though in Ran's mind they were cries of pleasure and excitement. Ran held her hand in front of her face and examined the moisture there.

"Oh, what's this? My little Shikigami has gotten so wet down there. Why your panties are positively soaked. But I'm happy that you're enjoying my touch Chen."

Ran pulled down Chen's underwear with both hands slowly, down her legs they went, almost like an unveiling ceremony.

Chen blushed and closed her eyes at the embarrassment, seemingly out of breath and no longer willing to resist.

"Ah, what a lovely little pussy you have, Chen."

It was a inviting shade of pink and was already slick with her juices. Ran could see little dribbles of wetness running down her cunt lips onto the floor and dampen the rug underneath. It was completely clear of pubic hair, as smooth as the day she was born. Ran was completely transfixed, she had to see what this wonder felt like. She ran her finger over the delicate surface, the velvety folds of Chen's vagina reacting to her attention by twitching every so slightly. Ran listened intently to Chen's moans, her finger searching around for the younger Youkai's G-spot.

"Here Chen? Does it feel good if I touch you here?"

Her busy hands explored Chen's supple flesh which grew more wet and slippery with every passing stroke. Finally a loud yelp told her which area to concentrate her efforts on.

Ran stimulated the area, happily fondling and nudging Chen with expert care. Chen was gasping for air, her moans becoming more frequent, her body jerking more with every touch. Ran used two of her fingers to hold open Chen's pussy as she leaned forward, her cold breath brushing against the vulva as she did so. Then, Ran locked her mouth on Chen's vagina and began to intimately tantalize and caress her, focusing on her erogenous zones. A wet slurping sound filled the room as Ran devoured her beloved's vagina like a savage animal, her nine tails waving behind her in delight. Chen's tails did the same as her body responded to her masters assault on her most private parts, her eyes rolled into whites, her mouth hung wide open and a whimpering sound escaped her lips before her hips rocked and Chen experienced her first orgasm.

Ran didn't bat an eyelid and continued to work on her pussy even as Chen convulsed and rich tasting fluids shot out all over her face and filled the inside of her mouth. Ran greedily lapped them up, drinking the sweet ambrosia like a mouthwatering dessert after dinner. Chen arched her body up as the sexual energy washed over her, her mind turning giddy. She had never felt pleasure like this before, the build up to the point of breaking and then the sudden, powerful release. It was all too much for her. She gave out one more shriek before her intense orgasm started to fade and she collapsed in exhaustion.

Ran took in short, quick breaths, licking her hands clean of any love juices still present. She stood up tall, recalling the delightful look on Chen's face as she reached orgasm, her very first one, and from her masters embrace no less. _First..._

The word hug in Ran's mind. She wanted to be Chen's first in everything. The motherly instinct to protect her, to not let anyone else dirty her precious Chen. If she did it, it would be wonderful and pure, for the both of them.

Chen looked like her mind was far away, her eyes glazed over. Chen's sweet voice could be heard as the air passed between her lips. A musky scent permeated everywhere, the smell of sex hung thickly in the air. Her ears flickered while her tails moped around lazily behind her. The feelings that had rocked her so violently only a moment before still played out in her mind.

Ran was a very long lived Kitsune and had studied and mastered a whole host of spells and techniques, from destructive spell cards to body manipulation. It was the latter category that she employed now. One of her middle tails popped in between her legs and started to change shape at its masters will. Becoming smoother, more sleek. Its golden hairs folding in like a flower did before winter so that it was no longer prickly to the touch. It shrank in size before forming a head at the tip, the strands of hair forming together to make the new structure. When it was done, it resembled one of those human devices to pleasure oneself. A dildo she remembered, but unlike that, Ran felt everything that her tail felt. More so, as it would stimulate all the right places to give her mind the illusion that she possessed a human cock. Chen would also feel everything, though Ran needed no spell for that.

I wonder how it feels, Ran thought. She lightly touched the tip. The electrons immediately shot intense feelings up to her brain causing her to gasp, feelings that she had never experienced before. _It must be because its my beloved Chen. I'm so excited because we are about to become one. Nobody else could make me feel this way._ She gripped her tail-dick more firmly, rubbing and squeezing it with her now quivering hand. She looked down in stupefied amazement at her new appendage as it throbbed and grew warm to the touch, mimicking the penis it was meant to represent. As the tail was between her legs, every-time she rubbed it, it passed over her pussy, doubling the titillation. It was like her mind was set aflame, her hands couldn't stop even if she had wanted them to. Her legs buckled as she jerked her cock, steadily increasing the rhythm until she shrieked, her orgasm overtaking her. Ran sunk to her knees like gravity had only just started to effect her, her tail-cock wiggled under her dripping pussy, threatening to excite her even further.

She got up before that happened. She couldn't afford to tire herself out, not before she fulfilled one of her most cherished desires. During Ran's voyage of self discovery, Chen had regained some of her senses, and stared up at her master, her gaze falling onto the new thing sticking out from between her legs. It looked like a small tail but in the shape of a cucumber. Even as she thought this, she saw Ran scoop up shiny fluid at her feet and bathe the tail with it so it glimmered in the light beaming in from the window. Then Ran turned her attention to Chen and started to move closer to her. A new kind of terror filled Chen's mind, what did Ran intend to do with that...thing?

"No, no more Ran-sama. This isn't like you at all! Please, forgive me. Whatever I have done, please forgive me!"

She managed to pushed herself away despite Ran's magical force holding her down but only managed to back away a pitiful inches. Ran effortlessly flexed her heightened will and once again Chen was pinned down. Chen shook her head, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Ran parted Chen's adorable legs and eased herself closer, her tailcock now fully lubricated with her own love juices. She tenderly wiped the tears away from Chen with the back of her hand.

"There, there Chen," she said, soothingly. "There's no reason to be alarmed. Ran-sama is about to make you feel really good."

The sight of Chen, with her legs spread, hers to take, made Ran fully erect once again. She gulped with the prospect of what she was about to do. She pushed her tailcock against Chen's velvety entrance which felt absolutely fantastic. Ran had to stop herself throwing everything to the wind and pushing her cock in Chen up to the hilt then and there, such was the intensity of her lust, but she reminded herself. Gently.

_This is your Shikigami after all; Treat her with care._

Gradually, and with great care, Ran leaned forwards, her cock pushing into the folds of Chen's vagina. It was so soft and tight, covering her completely in its boundless warmth. Chen quietly whimpered to herself, her eyes closed shut.

Ran continued to pushed herself into Chen until the tip of her tailcock hit a bump and couldn't proceed any further. Chen flinched as Ran reached her hymen.

Ran persisted though, it felt far too good to stop moving and pushed deeper into Chen, bumping into Chen's hymen with growing force. Chen cried out, crying, yelling "It hurts, it hurts."

Poor girl, Ran thought. Its pained her to cause discomfort to her darling Chen, but it was going to hurt whatever she did so it was best to get it over with in one fell swoop.

Ran gripped both the backs of Chen's legs and pulled her small frame towards her, thrusting herself into her with all her strength, ripping through her hymen and plunging herself deeply into Chen's love canal.

"RAN-SAMAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Ran's tail stabbed into her, stretching her pussy uncomfortably wide.

Once she started fucking Chen, her tight little hole gripping Ran with a vice like hold, she found she couldn't slow down. Blood dripped out as Ran hammered into Chen with untold passion, each trust into her sending mind-blowing satisfaction flooding throughout her system. Ran's full large tits swung in tune with each piston like movement, in contrast to Chen's smaller bust, the sweat covering them in glittering crystal clear pearls.

The wet smacking sound was music to Ran's ears each time her body hit against Chen's supple flesh. Getting carried away, Ran thrust her throbbing member into Chen's wet pussy as far as it would go, earning a series of fresh screams as she impaled Chen, pulled back and repeated.

Ran unleashed her remaining tails into the mix, like an octopus. She now had eight extra hands to do whatever she wanted with. One of them reached under her legs and brushed up against her own clit, frigging herself as she rocked back and forth. Two slowly wrapped themselves around Ran's tits, she gasped as the hairs prickled her skin and nipples. They groped her flopping breasts, probing them, squeezing them like an anaconda as the tips of her tails kissed her pink nipples. They looked a little like nipple tassels on Ran's voluptuous form.

Ran groaned as one of them fluttered near her long ear, running along the outline before dipping inside and out again, tickling them playfully. The tails released her breasts, leaving red marks, and busied themselves finding other areas of her own body to caress. She gripped Chen's thighs more tightly, starching her legs out as she fought to keep her grip. Chen was not spared either, her cute bosom was mercilessly toyed with and teased. The tails brushing past both her nipples like a gust of wind, stroking and caressing them. One ran along Chen's stomach and pocked her bellybutton while another pushed against her bottom and anus.

It felt to Chen like a million hands were flowing over every part of her body at once, claiming it as their own without her consent. She squinted open one tear fulled eye and saw that Ran-sama was baying and howling like the wild fox she used to be, her mouth hanging open, salivating down her chin. Ran's eyes were filled with animal lust, not the loving look she usually gave Chen while she looked after her. There was also the constant searing pain and other unfamiliar sensations sweeping through her body as her masters tailcock banged into her sore pussy. She grunted as Ran took another plunge into her. Ran's tailcock could do things that a normal penis could not, such as when she used the tip to rub the inside of Chen's womb or when she rapidly twisted it around, scrubbing Chen from the inside out as one would clean a vase with a cloth. At a thought, Ran increased the width before contracting it back, fucking Chen in two ways at once.

Ran was aware that her pleasure was nearing its peak, that her climax was drawing near so she gave Chen everything she had left. All her built up energy and arousal was expended into the joining at the hips of the two Youkai. Her tails servicing both master and servant, inside and out. Pumping into Chen's innermost expanses with a love she had held in her heart for years and had at last been allowed to express it in the purest form imaginable.

"I love you Chen!"

Both Youkai screamed loudly as Ran came, her tailcock soaking in her pussy secretions, sending them into Chen's uterus in much the same way as sperm. Ran spasmed repeatedly and in a few seconds, Chen was filled to the brim with the proof of Ran's love, juices dripped out of her vagina as Ran pulled out with an audible plop. Chen's pussy was slick and gleaming with fluids. She breathed heavily, shuddering every now and then as she lay on the floor and sobbed.

Suddenly Ran wanted nothing more than to comfort Chen, to run her fingers threw her hair and rub behind her ears as she purred her approval. To painstaking cook Chen her favourite food and be rewarded at the sight of her wolfing it down, enjoying every morsel. To read her a story, to make her bed and watch her drift slowly to sleep. She realised that things would never be the same between them again, but that was fine. Things had moved on. She and Chen were together now, closer than they had ever been.

"Oh my, look what happens when my back is turned."

Ran shuddered at the voice, knowing who the words belonged to the instant they hit her like a tidal wave. She turned and faced her master, Yakumo Yukari, who tutted in disapproval at the sight of her Shikigami. The sliding door was still closed but that wouldn't hinder someone who rarely used doors in the first place.

"Look at you Ran, all sweaty, standing in front of me completely naked. Its unsightly."

Yukari hid her face behind an oriental looking fan, flickering it. Her deep purple eyes made Ran feel like they could peer into her very soul. Yukari sighed and lightly shook her head.

"And look at what you have done to poor Chen. I thought better of you."

At the mention of Chen's name, Ran tightened her fists at her sides and dared to speak up defiantly.

"I love Chen, master. You know that-," Yukari cut her off with the down swing of her fan cutting through the air.

"What I know, is that my loyal Shikigami has shamed my household and abused one of my servants. Must I remind you of how you are to behave in this household? You represent me after all, and I can't have you acting in this manner. Remember when I tamed that great nine tailed Youkai, countless years ago?"

Ran simply nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Well, perhaps its time that I _tame _you again."

Yukari raised her hand and a gap opened up in the floor below Ran and swallowed her up in its never-ending darkness.


End file.
